Too Long Epilogue
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Hicstrid lovers, be warned, this fanfic is pretty depressing. An epilogue I wrote to the fanfiction Too Long by mh10anthony. I got his permission to write this. Never wrote a depressing HTTYD fic before. Don't hate please!


**If you haven't read Too long by mh10anthony, read it cause this won't make any sense.**

Too Long Epilogue

**Hiccup's POV**

I walked out of the arena, watching Astrid and Snotlout share another dance. As I was walking, I felt like the ground would swallow me up. Right now, I wish it could. There's nothing left for me here on Berk.

The sun was setting in the distance, and I would normally go flying, but I wanted no part of it. Am I really the failure I feared I would be? I was so distant, so blind, and uncaring. Nothing on this island will make me happy ever again. As I walked through the plaza, head hung low, not caring how many stares I got. I heard whispers among the villagers.

"What's wrong with Hiccup?" Someone asked

"What Happened?" Another viking asked me

I didn't respond.

They started crowding me, and I still didn't say a word as I pushed through them. A tear started to form, and fall down my left cheek as I looked at the sunset again.

(Play Breathe No More by Evanescence here. watch?v=8plqhhTHClU&feature=kp)

When I got back to my house, Toothless wasn't upstairs sleeping. At this point, it didn't matter where he was.

I put my hands on my desk, hung my head low again, looked in the mirror I had upstairs by my bed, and I hated what I saw in the reflection.

"You had to be SO QUIET didn't you!?" I yelled at the mirror

"You just HAD TO WAIT TILL THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENT!" I screamed

"I can't blame anyone but myself, I'm down and out, in a ditch, and I'm done for." I said

"DAMN!" I screamed again

I raised my left fist, and smashed the mirror, as my curled up fist hit the glass, I heard a loud crack. Pieces of it started to fall and cut the top part of my arm. The rest of the mirror followed suit, and the only part that remained was smashed by my fist. When I pulled back and opened my hand, shards of the glass were caught in my palm, and blood was already pouring out like a fountain as it ran down my arm. I pulled out the small shards that were embedded in my skin.

One shard deeply embedded its self in my hand, blood was still pouring out of my hand as I pulled it out. I was holding the shard in my right hand, blood dripping from it staining the wooden floor.

I put the shard on my desk in front of me, and took out a scroll to write a note. I used my last charcoal pencil, and I made sure I used it all.

To who finds this,

You will find the blood on the floor, glass shards, and a broken heart. I was so distant, and silent, now I paid the ultimate price. I'm a failure to this whole village, and the ones I loved. Who could ever care for me when I'm like this? I'm obviously worth noting to anyone in the village. By the time you finish reading this, you will never find me, which is exactly what this viking deserves. If I could do it all over again, she would have no doubt that I would. But, its my stupidness that caused this. I'm nothing but a burden to anyone who knows me. I don't deserve to be here anymore. No one will ever love a silent, distant viking such as me. My timing sucked, but what else can I say? "I promise to make it up?" No. Its too late for me, I can never go back. She will never care for me, then again, she never did in the first place.

Hiccup

As I finished the note, I folded it and put it on my desk leaving a blood print on it. I used the charcoal pencil to its end. Blood was still dripping from my hand, so I drew an arrow pointing to it with my hand print as it slid down the mirror's frame. I picked up the glass shard again.

I walked back out into the plaza, people still strolling through. I walked through the crowd again, some vikings were suspicious by my bleeding hand. Still moping on how hopeless I feel, I found a cliff side overlooking the sea. The sun was setting, the sky was now a bright orange, the light reflecting on the water as it glistened in my eyes.

"This will be the last thing I'll ever see." I said to myself

I cut my left arm with the glass shard, adding yet another wound. I then made a long cut going down my right arm after I rolled up the sleeve on my tunic.

"Goodbye grief-stricken world!" I said

I took off my fur vest. It flew away from my arms as the wind picked up.

I raised the glass shard above me, and drove it into my stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched in pain

I stumbled off the cliff side as I fell to the water below. Tears began running down my cheeks, the cliff side getting farther and farther away as I was approaching my watery grave.

"Wait for me. Wait for me, lost love." I whispered as I fell

The last thing I felt was the water smacking against my back.

(Hopefully the song reached the end by this point. If it hasn't, stop it here.)

**Astrid's POV**

Me and Snotlout shared our last wonderful dance. For once in my life, I felt happy without having any regrets. We walked out of the arena as everyone else was cleaning up.

"I had a great time, Snotlout." I said

"Glad you did." He said

He grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek. My body froze.

"Sorry." Snotlout said

"N-no. Don't apologize." I said blushing

Snotlout let go of my hand.

"Thanks again for a great night." I said

"Welcome." Snotlout said

I walked back to the plaza, and saw a crowd of vikings overlooking a cliff side.

'Wonder what happened?' I thought

I got closer to the crowd to see what all the commotion was all about. I heard the vikings talking among themselves asking what happened. They all had a look of fear in their eyes.

"What caused him to do this?" A viking asked

"How could someone bring themself to do this?" Someone else asked

"Who will break the news?" A viking's wife asked

"This is just too tragic." Another viking said

Everyone seemed completely shocked.

"What happened?" I asked

"Someone jumped off the cliff side." Someone else said

"Over here!" Another viking called out

The viking picked up Hiccup's fur vest, it had blood stains on it. My heart stopped.

'No...no no no no! This isn't happening!' I screamed to myself

"H-H-Hiccup?" I said through the tears

The viking holding the vest walked to me, and handed me the vest.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. Odin only know's what you're going through now." The viking said

"Where did he jump from? Did anyone see?" I asked frantically

"It seems like he jumped from the cliff side, no one saw him." Another viking said

I saw a shoreline in the distance. I ran all the way there, not caring how dirty my dress got.

I kicked off my boots and began my search. The sand felt warm against my feet with the setting sun. Tears formed around my eyes again as I thought about Hiccup jumping from the cliff.

"HICCUP!" I yelled

All I heard was the crash of waves. I dropped to my knees crying as another wave crashed up on shore.

"Why?" I said softly

The waves continued their endless cycle of washing up, then fading into the sand. Another wave crashed on shore, I saw something float above it. What I saw looked like a person's body slowly floating to the shore. As the figure was making its way to the sand, I felt like my life would end on the spot. It was Hiccup.

"HIICCUUPPPP!" I screamed

By this point, my dress was soaked with ocean water, and wet sand was already taking its spot to dry.

I grabbed his body and pulled it away from the waves.

(Gone Away - Noctura watch?v=CU4sNF_WYrY Look it up on youtube if the link doesn't work.)

Kneeling beside Hiccup, I looked at him, he had cuts on his arms and wrist, the blood seemed like it was still flowing. His green tunic now faded to a light green. As I looked at him, something in his stomach caught my attention that confirmed my worst fears. A stab wound with a glass shard embedded in it.

Tears were still flowing down my cheeks, I started crying and sniffling.

"W...W-Why Hiccup?" I said choking on my words

I gently placed my hand on his stomach as I slowly tried pulling the shard out. Some of the blood was imprinted as small circles, and started dripping as I pulled it out. I placed it on the sand, one of the drops left its stain on the soft, rough ground.

"H...How could you just kill yourself? What caused you to do this? Why wasn't I there to stop it? You are such a good person Hiccup! You didn't deserve this! AT ALL!" I said

I stroked Hiccup's hair.

"Just one more day. JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE DAY TO UNDO THE DAMAGE I CAUSED!" I cried out

I felt something hit me. The short conversation between me and him at the ball.

(Quoted from Too Long by mh10anthony)

"With Snotlout huh?

Is anything wrong?

No. No, everything's fine.

Let's dance instead Snotlout!

He had to be his own shy self and let the opportunity pass."

(End)

"WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHY DIDN'T I JUST WALK AWAY FROM THAT LOSER AND EMBRACE YOU? If I could I WOULD EMBRACE YOU EVERY DAY AND SAY I LOVE YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" I said

I heard distant footsteps, I turned to see the villagers and Stoick approaching me. They removed their helmets.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I said crying uncontrollably standing in front of Hiccup's body

A villager walked to me, and handed me a folded cloth with Hiccup's blood. I unfolded it and read it.

A tear slid down my cheek and landed on the blood stained cloth below his name.

I unfolded Hiccup's vest, and slid it back on him. I leaned him on my chest as I held his lifeless body against me. The sun was about to completely set, the sky still a light orange color. I leaned my head down, my hair covered the side of my face.

"That's till we meet again." I said softly

I wiped my eyes with my one hand, but another tear slowly made its way down my face, and fell onto Hiccup's right cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, Stoick was kneeling beside me. He was on the verge of tears. I slowly placed Hiccup's head down and stepped aside for Stoick. He reached for my hand.

"Stay. I know he deeply cared for you." Stoick said softly

"I know." I said choking on my words

"D-...Did he tell you anything before he..." Stoick said

I shook my head hiding my face.

As the sunset faded to night, the moonlight reflected on the ocean. When my eyes wandered to the sky, with Odin as my witness, the constellation I saw had our initials around a heart.

A lone headstone was placed on the sand as Hiccup was buried. We are all dressed in black, I am the mourner with my face covered by a black veil. A lone tear slowly falls onto a black rose I place on the sand.

Hiccup Haddock III

February 29th 1100- March 22nd 1115

**Ok, I don't care how ooc this is. When I read the original fanfiction, I wanted to write this. I got mh10anthony's ok. Never wrote a sad HTTYD fic before.**


End file.
